


(Don't Go) Breaking My Heart

by CastielFollowMe



Series: Single Dad Shiro Verse [96]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, First Heartache, Fluff, Gen, Heartbreak, breaking up, sad keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 05:50:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13517880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielFollowMe/pseuds/CastielFollowMe
Summary: Keith experiences his first heartbreak and it hurts.It hurts.





	(Don't Go) Breaking My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "I have a prompt! (of course if you have time✨): Keith’s first heartbreak. It can be like: the person who is with him broke up with him because his autism or something like that."

                Keith was twenty-one when he went on his very first date. He was twenty-one when he had his first kiss.

                Keith was twenty-two when he had his first broken heart.

                He had been dating a guy that he’d met stationed overseas. Despite being from two different countries, the two went on several dates together before the man had claimed to be Keith’s boyfriend. Not that Keith minded too much. He’d dated a couple guys since his first date. All of them had ended mutually and respectfully, with Keith keeping in contact with them. However, Keith hadn’t gained any big feelings of love or emotions for any of his previous dates. That is, until he met Damien.

                Damien was sarcastic, which got to Keith’s humor quickly. He was good on the eyes and extremely smart. In fact, he was a CEO to his own metal company overseas. Keith had been amazed that someone like him had even _looked_ in Keith’s direction. He was merely a young army pilot.

                Yet, Damien and Keith continued to date for another six months.

                It even got to the point where Keith was considering having Damien fly back home with him during his short break to meet his dad. He hadn’t talked to Damien about it yet, but he had let it slipped to his dad that he was seeing someone.

                Shiro had almost screamed when Keith confessed that he might be in love with Damien.

                “Oh, my baby is growing up so fast,” Shiro pretended to wipe tears from his eyes. “Where did my smol son go that refused to wear his shoes and would lie on the couch with me all day?”

                “Dad,” Keith moaned, thankful he had headphones on for his skype session. “This is literally why I don’t tell you anything anymore.”

                “Noooo,” Shiro whispered dramatically. “Please, don’t stop. I promise I’ll be good. So you love this Devon guy?” He grinned playfully. _He’s lucky he’s the best dad._ Keith’s eyes narrowed but he couldn’t help but grin at his dad’s antics.

                “His name is Damien,” Keith replied. Shiro nodded firmly. “And I’m – I’m not sure. Maybe?” Keith nervously rubbed the back of his neck, cursing as a blush filled his cheeks. He was thankful that Damien wasn’t on his base today and that the other guys usually gave him privacy during calls home.

                “Oh Keith,” Shiro sighed happily. “This is wonderful news. I’m happy for you son.” Shiro finally stopped teasing his son. Despite his overprotective dad nature, and the desire to search this Damien guy until he knew everything about him, Shiro kept his mouth shut. While he really wanted to meet this guy and make sure he was good enough for Keith, Keith was trusting Shiro. This was the first time that Keith had openly expressed emotions for someone who could potentially be a significant partner and he was trusting Shiro with this information.

                Shiro couldn’t betray that trust by spoiling Keith’s fun.

                “I expect this means; you’ll bring him home next week when you’re visiting.” Shiro stated rather than asked. Keith was well aware that this was going to be a demand or else his dad would pester him forever after this.

                “Yes dad. That’s the plan.” Keith rolled his eyes. “As long as he wants to go, we’ll both be at the airport when you pick us up.” Shiro couldn’t help but smile at the slight excitement in Keith’s voice. It filled his heart once more with such joy for his son, that Shiro wanted to explode.

                This was what Shiro had always wanted for his boy. _To be loved by others as much as Shiro would love him._

x.V.x

                “I can’t come home with you.”

                Keith’s world came crashing down three days after his call with his dad. He’d been on cloud nine since the call. Skypes with his dad or his family always left Keith in a good mood, but after his confession, Keith was _soaring._ His comrades all were happy to see Keith so happy. They were close with one another, due to their experiences as a team and whenever one of them received good news, it sent them all in high spirits. A couple of the slightly older comrades had wormed the truth out of Keith, leading to him to talk about his confession.

                Of course, that had made all of them wish they could celebrate. They were all aware of Keith’s boyfriend Damien, and anyone that made Keith happy was good in their books.

                Keith had assumed that Damien would be just as happy about everything as everyone else was. So, when he told Keith about not coming overseas with him, Keith was stumped.

                “What?”

                “I can’t go back to your home. I have business meetings and a new line to showcase the rest of this month.” Damien murmured, eyes glued to his phone. It wasn’t unusual for Damien to always be working, even when he was with Keith. Keith was always on duty and call, so he figured that was how everyone worked.

                “Can’t you take time off? I thought you were telling me about how much vacation you had saved up?” Keith asked softly. _There must be a good explanation for this._

                “I’m the CEO,” Damien laughed, as if Keith had just told him a joke. “I can’t just disappear for a week to have fun.”               

                Keith frowned. “You’ve told me that you should have more time off _because_ you’re the CEO.” He placed his hands on his hips. This wasn’t how his night was supposed to go.

                “Babe that was a joke. You need to start getting those better, it’s a bit annoying,” Damien replied nonchalantly. Internally, Keith winced. He thought that he had gotten better at distinguishing between jokes and reality. After all, he’d gotten pretty good at sarcasm over the years. _Right?_

                “But, this is important to me,” Keith murmured quietly. Damien seemed to sigh out of frustration and Keith felt another twinge in his chest. “This is my family, I’m talking about.”

                “Whoa, whoa, whoa, what?” _Finally,_ Damien looked up from his phone. He had a shocked look on his face, as if Keith had just thrown him a curve ball.

                “We’ve talked about this. Meeting my dad? My friends?” Keith huffed impatiently. He was trying to remain calm and collected despite Damien starting to frustrate him. _Couples fight all the time; this is normal to do._ Keith slowly took a deep breath. Damien still hadn’t put his phone down but at least he was looking at Keith.

                “No.” Damien said quickly. “We _never_ agreed to meet your family. I thought you wanted this trip to show me where you lived and to have fun? I think you need to start listening better.” His voice sounded slightly accusing and it threw Keith for a loop. _What?_

                “Well, yeah, we can have fun but the point of me showing you around then would be to introduce you to the people in my town. Like my _dad.”_ Keith emphasized slowly. He took another deep breath. _Don’t get mad. Don’t get mad._ “You know how close we are.”

                “Yeah, but aren’t you a grown man? Why do you always gotta go back to your dad?” Damien huffed angrily and turned back to his phone.

                “Because he’s my _dad!_ I’m sorry we’re close?” Keith hissed.

                “You should be.”

                “That was sarcasm.”

                “Oh, now you get it.” Damien rolled his eyes and he continued to tap at his phone. Keith wanted to scream with frustrations. _Was this how a fight was supposed to go?_ Keith didn’t think so.

                “Can you get off your phone for one second and have a conversation with me?” Keith growled and tapped his food impatiently. Damien snorted and didn’t stop messing with his phone, but eventually he looked up.

                “The conversation is done with. I’m not going to meet your dad or anyone else.” Damien replied and this time Keith did throw his hands up.

                “And why not?!” Keith cried.

                “Because we aren’t serious!” Damien finally tossed his phone aside and stood up. He had almost eight-years on Keith and about fifty pounds, but Keith was a pilot in the military. He knew that he could take Damien out in a second but that didn’t make his looming figure any less frightening.

                Keith felt a painful tug in his chest.

                He stuttered. “What?”

                Damien snorted with another roll of his eyes, still too close for comfort.

                “You can’t believe that we were serious? You and I never would have worked.” Damien admitted gruffly. Keith’s eyes burned but he refused to even show tears.

                “Why would I think that?” Keith whispered.

                “Dude, you’re hot and young. But your personality ain’t so hot. You rely on your dad way too much. And honestly, all of your quirks are annoying.” Damien muttered bitterly. With each word, Keith felt another painful tug in his chest. _What was this feeling?_

                “Quirks?” Keith didn’t want to ask but his mouth betrayed him.

                “Yeah, like how you’re gonna go bald soon if you keep pulling your hair. Or that weird thing you do with your arms? When we’re in public too.” Damien rambled on, not even pausing in his nasty rant. “I did some research about this autistic shit and I can’t do that man.”

                Keith could hear something cracking. _Was that a rib?_

                “You can’t handle it?” Keith snarled. Damien momentarily flinched, remembering what Keith was enlisted in, before frowning.

                “Yeah babe, don’t you think that is a lot to ask someone?” Damien bit back and Keith froze.

                “What?”

                “I basically have to take care of a kid. That’s not how relationships work,” Damien continued with a snarl. “It’s not fair for you to think that _anyone_ would want that kind of pressure on them. And do you know what others would think?”

                “Who cares?!” Keith cried, feeling a lump in his throat. _Oh, no. No, no, no._

                “I do!” Damien hissed, whirling in Keith’s face. “I’m a CEO and I have a _huge_ public figure. What would people say if I settled with some autistic nutcase.”

                The cracking turned into a shattering sound.

                In the next second, the only sound that filled the apartment was the sound of a slap. Damien blinked, stunned that Keith would actually raise a hand to him. At the horrified look on Keith’s face, guilt began to bubble in his stomach.

                “Keith, babe…”

                “Don’t you dare,” Keith whispered hoarsely. “You don’t fucking get to say anything else after that.”

                “C’mon, I’m sorry,” Damien tried to reach for Keith, only to be shoved back into the couch. He yelped when he stumbled over a small table, shattering a vase beside him.

                “Don’t. Not after everything you just said. After admitting, nothing was real,” Keith swallowed heavily. _Oh no, no, no._ Keith turned suddenly towards the door, storming out the front door. He ignored Damien’s shouts and apologies behind him, slamming the door behind him.

_All the while, his heart was breaking._

x.V.x

                Shiro knew something was wrong when Keith arrived at the airport alone. Alone and looking as if his whole world had crashed. He had spent the better part of the week cleaning his house more than usual, in preparation for Damien and Keith. He had been good and refused to have “Special resources” look into this Damien fellow. He didn’t even google the guy.

                But after seeing Keith arrive alone and dejected, Shiro wished he had.

                “Hey,” Shiro greeted softly. Keith mumbled a greeting and quietly accepting his dad’s hug. Shiro could feel his instincts flooding when Keith didn’t even smile. “Here, let me take your bag and we can head to the car.”

                “Damien’s not coming,” Keith finally mumbled awkwardly. Shiro’s heart ached upon hearing the slight crack in Keith’s voice. _That was never good._ All he wanted to do was wrap Keith into his arms and shield him from the world, as if Keith were a little boy again.

                “Alright. Let’s head to the car,” Shiro simply said. He bit his tongue to keep from asking Keith prying questions. He also made sure not to badmouth or speak of Damien. After all, Keith and Damien could have mutually broken up. Though by the sad look in Keith’s eyes, Shiro doubted that.

“I made your favorite. Mac n’ cheese. Red’s keeping it warm.” Shiro began as he and Keith silently walked to the car. This usually would get a smile from Keith along with a snide comment about how Shiro could _never_ remember Keith’s favorite dinner. The silence dug a deeper hole in Shiro’s heart. _Oh my star, what happened?_

Shiro filled the silence with talk about how everyone was doing. Keith vaguely listened and nodded whenever Shiro would bring something up. He never added his own commentary or spoke up, the entire ride home. The troubled feeling in Shiro’s gut only grew with Keith’s solemn attitude.

Keith spoke finally, when Shiro had parked the car in his driveway. His expression was grave.

“Damien and I aren’t together anymore,” He said softly. Shiro’s heart clenched and he gripped the steering wheel tightly as he took a deep breath.

“I’m sorry Keith. What happened?” Shiro reached over to rub Keith’s shoulder. He knew Keith might not want to answer that question but he had to _try_ to get some answers. He had to help Keith.

For a while, Keith was silent.

Then in a voice that signified he was close to crying, Keith said, “He didn’t want me.”

And that was when Keith _and_ Shiro’s heart broke.

x.V.x

                Two weeks later, Damien was awoken at an ungodly hour by someone knocking on his door. He grumbled. He stumbled through his quiet and empty apartment before finally reaching his door. Upon opening it, Damien found himself surrounded by at least a dozen men. All were bigger, stronger and more tactile than him and every one of them were wearing familiar army uniforms.

                Finally the one who looked like the leader stepped up close to Damien.

                “W-Who are you? W-What do you want from me?”

                The man grinned darkly. “Damien? My name is Captain Takashi Shirogane of the Special Operations unit. This is Kuro Shirogane. You might know us as Keith’s _father_ and uncle. The rest of these men are Keith’s other uncles and comrades.”

                Damien’s heart dropped.

                Shiro’s grin widened. “How about you and I have a chat.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
